Here without you
by Astraearose-silvermoon
Summary: this is gonna be 90s and crystal combined. my first story with Makoto and Nephrite pairing. Makoto has lost her husband in battle how will she cope with the loss of her soulmate with his child on the way? Credit goes to spacesword16 for the title reviews are appreciated thanks guys rated t for now but may go up in the future Set 5 years after the Mars and Jadeite trilogy
1. Alone

**User Disclaimer- I do not own sailor moon and friends that honour belongs to Takeuchi-sama I just enjoy playing with the fabulous characters nor do I get paid for this.**

A/N 1- Well here is my first fic with the Makoto and Nephrite pairing I don't know how long this is going to be but I am proud of the start this is only my second dark fic so please be nice in reviews this is rated T for now but may go up in the future this story takes place 5 years after the Mars and Jadeite Trilogy

trigger warning- death mentioned

 **Here without you**

 **Chapter 1- Alone**

When I wake there is a hurt. I look to the empty half of my bed and moved my hand off of my growing stomach that holds the last remains of him she would be here in a matter of weeks "Ziarre" my precious bundle of joy and maybe my light at the end of an abyss.

You ask why I'm talking to you like this. Well here is your answer 4 weeks ago my wonderful husband Nephrite was killed by a rogue youmma protecting me and our girl as due to my current condition I am unable to transform as all the static from my transformation not to mention my powers would put our baby at risk.

I think about calling my elder sister but I look at the clock and realise she would probably kill me for calling her at 3am, so I bring my legs up to my chest and weep for my lost love quietly I feel Ziarre kick my legs as she will be cramped.

But I carry on weeping. My friends say I've drove myself into a pit of despair and I need to be strong for my baby but I'm tired of being strong, I'm tired of crying and I'm tired of seeing them happy with their Shittenou. Meanwhile here I am at 20 years old and already a widow.

I've even gone so far as to ignoring their calls I have so many missed calls and messages on my phone I would hate to think what some of them say I know they are worried my older sister and my brother especially but I just want to be alone. No-one knows my pain and no-one will.

 **Meanwhile at the outers manor**

Haruka punched a wall, she was unable to sleep but her sister had cut herself off from literally everyone. She understood that Makoto wanted to be alone after all she had been widowed at 20 years old. "God damn it Mako. Why won't you even come to me? I'm your big sister for crying out loud!"

She punched a wall again and then rested her hurt arm against the wall put her head against it and her body began to shake as she began to rack sobs from her body.

Haruka barely showed her weaknesses but her sister was stubborn like her and it drove her to insanity and to the point she was at now with her body shaking with pent up hurt.

Haruka couldn't normally stand men but she tolerated the prince 2 of the Shittenou and was slowly learning to trust her brother and brother in law again but then the idiot got himself killed protecting his young wife and unborn daughter.

She felt warm arms wrap around her waist and a warm kiss was pressed against her neck "Haruka, love what's wrong" a melodic voice said. "I'm just thinking about Mako-chan Michiru-Koi, I can't believe she has shut us all out I miss her and I'm worried about her and baby Ziarre she shouldn't be alone now she only has what? 4-5 weeks left now." Haruka said facing her love

"I know 'Ruka but she needs time. She will eventually come around and come to us, well at least you, you're her big sister and she looks up to you she loves you 'Ruka" Michiru said.

"I know but when I miss her god damn it!" Haruka uncharacteristically began to sob again clenching her smaller loves night gown and sobbing into it.

Michiru looked up into the roof window and closed her eyes as her love sobbed **_"please Mako-chan at least let your sister in."_**

 **Back at the apartment**

I hear the message Michiru sends out and shut my eyes tight and a few tears leak. I take a deep breath and shakily pick up my cell and dial the mobile of my sister by now the tears are non-stop _"Mako-chan?"_ the deep but uncommon broken voice answered her phone I was breaking now "Onee-chan I need you" I said and then I put the phone down hugged my knees into my chest again awaiting the arrival of my big sister.

A/N 2- well that's chapter 1 folks if I get 10 reviews by Wednesday I will have the new chapter up by Wednesday night let me know what y'all think Arigatou Minna Ja Ne for now.

 **"The moonlight is the messenger of love"**


	2. a sisters love

**User Disclaimer- I do not own sailor moon and friends that honour belongs to Takeuchi-sama I just enjoy playing with its fabulous characters nor do I get paid for this**

 **A/N 1 well seeing as I was unrealistic for only my first real tragedy story I'm revealing chapter 2 to you a day early because I am so nice hope you all enjoy guys**

Chapter 2- a sister's love

Haruka quickly got out of her pyjamas and changed into a tank top tracksuit bottoms and a hoodie, She ran downstairs grabbed her car keys and ran out of the house in a gust of wind stunning a barely awake Setsuna into sudden awareness she made her way up to the girls room and knocked on the door "come in" was heard.

Setsuna walked into the bedroom. Michiru smiled, "she finally called her" Michiru said Setsuna breathed a sigh of relief "thank Kami, Haruka has been to quiet the last 4 weeks I never thought Mako-chan losing Nephrite would put Haruka in that state." Setsuna said

Michiru gave a sad smile "what affected her more was Makoto shutting herself away from everyone but yes I agree. The poor girl doesn't deserve it they lost their parents so young and now Makoto has lost her soulmate and husband. Ziarre has lost her daddy and Haruka has lost the only other man other than Jadeite she was starting to count as her family." She said.

Setsuna nodded "come with me." She said taking Michirus hand. Michiru followed her friend nervously they went to a part of the house that wasn't used by the other outers when Setsuna undid the door with a key Michirus eyes went wide the unused part of the house had been converted into a very large master bedroom with an en-suite and there was a sliding door Michiru walked in and opened the door it had been converted into a beautiful nursery

"Who's moving in?" Michiru said even though she had a feeling she knew who would be moving into the outer manor

Setsuna gave a small chuckle and then smiled sadly "Makoto isn't going to be able to cope with Ziarre on her own the strain is already getting to her when I was at the time gates last night I was keeping a close eye on her and even though she's grieving for Nephrite she is still trying to clean, cook and do everything she did before she fell pregnant with Ziarre let's just say the amount of times I thought I was going to have to drag her backside to the hospital because she kept doubling over in pain is worrying." Setsuna said

"But she will be out of pain after she is born though Sets" Michiru observed.

"Yes she will be out of pain physically but emotionally she is heading for a breakdown the poor girl has lost her only love" Setsuna said

"Saturn would have been able to save him if the distress signal got to us quicker. Luna and Artemis really need to get the new communicators sorted these ones have about had it." Michiru said

"They are working on them." Setsuna said.

Back at Makotos apartment

I hear the lock to my apartment door open knowing who it was as she was the only one with a spare key other than my princess I remained in my bed. "Mako?" I hear her voice "Bedroom" I call back even though my voice sounded as weak as a puppy's

She came into my bedroom with wide eyes she looked so damn innocent but I knew that was her fear about me.

She then looked at me as if she was going to tell me off "Makoto why is this place so damn clean?" she said with a raised eyebrow I felt my cheeks flame "you know how much I hate mess 'Ruka I couldn't leave it no matter how much I am grieving" I protested

"You're an idiot" she said.

"Am not Haruka" I said childishly pouting.

She smirked "you know you are 'Koto but it's one of the qualities we love about you." She said

I look up to my elder sister and my eyes sting with tears

"It hurts 'Ruka" my voice breaks as I begin to cry again I'm sick of this

I feel my body being wrapped up in a hug and I begin to sob in my sisters shoulders while my sister strokes my brunette curls my body begins to shake "ssshh I'm here" she murmurs into my hair and then kisses my forehead.

I sob harder the tears now coming hot and fast down my face as my sister tries to settle me down.

"Why did he have to die? He was meant to be an immortal like us" I sob

"I know 'Koto I know" she says I bury my head into her neck her jumper is all wet from my sobs but I don't think she cares.

Haruka POV

As my little sister sobs Michirus voice comes into my head **_"Ruka love knock her out and bring her here she can't be alone anymore"_** I narrow my eyes **_"she's super sensitive how am the heck am I going to knock her out without resorting to violence? and then she go into early labour with Ziarre"_** I retort back **_"pressure point back of her neck count to 3 and she will be unconscious Kunzite is on his way because even though your strong you cannot carry a heavily pregnant unconscious woman"_** Setsunas voice said.

I move my hand up her back while she's sobbing and manipulate the right spot on the back of her neck I count to three and I feel her go limp in my arms perfect she is going wake up with a stinking headache I remember Michiru doing it to me once when we were battling pharaoh 90 and I woke up with one burning headache.

I see a flash of silver and then Kunzite arrives into the bedroom with the same expression I probably had when I saw the place was so clean gods if I were to ever lose Michi there is no way I would have been able to keep the place tidy like she had.

I laid her on the bed and Kunzite picked her up with ease I have the overwhelming urge to protect her as he picks her up but I focus on getting her things together.

We go down the lift and into the parking lot I unlock my car and open the door for Kunzite to put my baby sister in the car he thanks me I realise he will have to come with me they had been back in the girls lives for five years but I was still learning to trust them.

"Don't worry I'm not going to pester you for a lift I will meet you at the Manor" he murmured. I feel myself smirk gods the grief was getting him as well "get in. But if you try anything you will get a world shaking so far up your ass" I said in warning he smirked "as if I would try anything Haruka-san I'm married to the most gorgeous girl on this planet who gives the most amazing..." I twist his ear "I don't want to know of your sex life with my soldier sister thank you very much." I near growled in warning as I started the car we drove off in a relatively comfortable silence me checking my rear mirror every so often to make sure she was ok.

A/N 2 okay here's chapter 2 a little bit of light heart after the tense chapter, the next chapter is ready but I want at least 5 new reviews and some more followers Arigatou minna ja ne for now...

 **'The moonlight is a messenger of love**


	3. dreams

**User Disclaimer I do not own sailor moon and friends that Honour belongs to Takeuchi-Sama I just enjoy playing with the characters nor do i get paid for this**

A/N 1- Well this story is coming to a close I have maybe 1 or 2 more chapters in me and then that will be it this insane short has drove me to insanity considering they are not my top OTP I have really tried my best even though I haven't received a lot of reviews I still make the effort to try considering i have a lot on

Chapter 3 – dreams

 ** _There's a fine fine line between a dream and a memory_**

Makotos POV

 _His blue eyes sparkle with mischief and mirth as he spins me around on our wedding day "I love you Sparky" he says._

 _"I love you too Neph my only true love I cannot wait to spend eternity with you" I reply with tears in my eyes._

 _He dips me down and kisses me deeply all our friends and family cheer_

 _We all laughed when Usagi turned to the shyest couple in the group and said "it's just you two and Haru and Michi now to get married" she said and Zoisite and Ami went bright red with embarrassment. "We will soon enough" Zoisite bravely said and then shocked us all by getting down on one knee and proposing to Ami who of course said yes and was crying happy tears they then both shocked us and kissed passionately Ami had a passion filled gaze in her eyes and wouldn't leave Zoi for the rest of the night._

I came back to reality when I felt my eyes burn I feel strong arms around me "Neph?" I murmured I turn my heavy head which was killing me and see a mess of short blonde hair "'Ruka" I murmured.

After partially raising Hotaru until we realised who her true parents were in her past life (A/N Refer to Family ties trilogy this takes place 5 years later) she had become a light sleeper so she stirred awake when she heard her name "you were crying in your sleep I couldn't leave you" she said sleepily.

I then realised I wasn't in my bed "where am I?" I said "in your new home we converted our spare space into a room for you and Ziarre" she replied "but me and Neph" I felt my eyes sting again.

"Makoto Nariko Kino-Tenou" Haruka said as she stood I had taken her last name after I married Neph because he didn't have a last name but I now knew I was in deep trouble my full name was never used unless I was in trouble.

"Do you think I am leaving my grieving 20 year old sister to raise my niece on her own after all she has been through if you do you don't know me young lady" she said Haruka was angry no she was more than angry she was pissed as well as hurt.

"How can you be hurt 'Ruka you haven't lost your soulmate" I snapped.

"No I didn't lose my soulmate but the day he died I lost my sister, Mako you have not been the same since you lost him I mean you literally cut all of us off including me your big sister as well as your brother did you know I had to lie to the princess and say you were still keeping touch with me? God damn it Mako if it wasn't for me lying, the princess would have gone out of her mind with worry she already feels guilty that she couldn't save him you can't expect her to do more than she already has done." She said

"I know but I miss him and it still hurts Haruka!" I cry tears threatening my eyes again I turn my head and bite my lip to try and stop the tears.

"What the hell were you thinking Mako? You have a matter of weeks left and living on your own after the death of your soulmate. Let me just say at least the princess didn't do the soul bind on you as I looked into them if she had done the soul bind the day you married you would have died eventually too Mako then where would that leave your daughter? I will tell you she would have been an orphan like us three I would have raised with as much love I could give her but it's not the same as a parents love" she said

Realization dawned on me that she was right. I, Haruka and Jadeite had lost our parents so young and I had no idea she existed until 5 years ago when we were battling master pharaoh 90 we didn't even realise we were sisters until after the defeat of Galaxia when all of our memories were returned to us plus some extra information for me, 'Ruka and Jadeite

I finally decided I needed to stop being so stubborn it would do our relationship any good plus it wouldn't do Ziarre any good and I wasn't ready for her yet.

Maybe one day I would be reunited with my soulmate but now and in the near future I was happy with the family I had.

I suddenly became really drained as I felt the strings of fate being pulled Haruka saw I went pale "Mako are you okay? She said

"Onee-chan help me" I managed to utter before everything went black

Harukas POV

I managed to catch her as she closed her eyes and began to fall backwards "Mako-chan, Mako-chan" I said trying to wake her she wouldn't stir.

I hear an ear piercing scream and realized it came from me Michiru and Setsuna came running into Mako's room.

What Setsuna said next had me and Michiru scared for my sister and her child "the timelines have shifted we need to get her to a hospital now."

A/N 2 well that's it for chapter 3 sorry for the cliff hanger my mind has drawn a complete blank.

 **"the moonlight is the messenger of love"**


	4. dilemma

**User disclaimer- I do not own sailor moon and friends that honor belongs to Takeuchi-Sama I just enjoy playing with the fabulous characters nor do i get paid for this**

A/N 1- so this chapter explains Harukas feeling a little more and to prove she may look hard but in reality shes as soft as a teddy bear

Chapter 4- dilemma

Haruka POV

I watch the rise and fall of my baby sisters chest she has to get through this she has to we are all each other has left now including Jadeite when he gets his ass into gear I stroke her loose curls out of her face and notice she had pain written all across her face probably reliving the moment he died I was there as that happened

Flashback  
"Neph, please don't leave me to raise Ziarre on my own" Makoto said sobbing my heart ached as I watched my little sister sob but I was helpless

"Sparky, you can do it." He whispered he put his hand on Makotos stomach his hand glowed red but it was fading and fast "look after your mother for me princess" I realised he was giving the last of his life force to his daughter The idiot had actually given up his fight for life.

Running up to them I crumbled to my knees "you idiot Nephrite" I said dehenshining. The monster was gone so we could "Haruka" it was the first time he used my real name "yes Nephrite?" I said tears welling in my eyes damn emotions got the better of me his shaking hands put my left hand into Makotos right "Please... I... Beg... look... after... Sparky... Ziarre" he closed his eyes and took his final breaths I squeezed Makotos hand and she turned to me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Aunt Mako" Saturn said and then fainted into her mother's arms "gomennasai minna" Mars turned to our brother "come on Jade we need to get our daughter home she's used to much energy she's going to wake up with a headache in the morning" Mars said quietly and then the family disappeared with Hotaru in Mars arms.

"He's gone he's really gone" she sobbed I held her as she sobbed I hated that I couldn't do anything for her I hated that Nephrite gave up his fight for life and I hated that I could do nothing than be there for my younger sister. By this point there was only myself, Michiru, Setsuna, Makoto, Mamoru and Usagi.

The Shittenou had took the rest of the inner guardians home as they were in a state the Shittenou had lost their brother in arm and it hurt the inners to see Makoto so hurt.

I looked over at my princess soon to be queen and even though Usagi had tears in her eyes she had become so strong I was so proud of her she was no longer the cry baby I met 5 years ago she was so much like her mother now.

With just closing her eyes Usagi changed into Neo queen Serenity and Mamoru turned into Endymion they walked over to us and knelt down Serenity next to me and Makoto and Endymion opposite her. They summoned their crystals and the two began to resonate together.

Nephrite began to glow gold and silver soon enough his body disappeared "he will rest peacefully now but he will live on in our hearts forever." Serenity said.

End flashback

"Miss Tenou?" a woman's voice said concerned "that's me" I murmured.

"Are you okay?" she said I nodded in response "he was your brother in law wasn't he?" she said

I was suddenly on my guard no one but the senshi, Shittenou, Helios, Mamoru and Usagis family knew he was my brother in law.

I turned to find a fae looking woman looking at me but I did not like the look in her eyes she reminded me of Galaxia. I shivered

"What do you want?" I near growled

"I can see you are in a lot of pain seeing your sister like this why don't I take over her care." She said

"No" I growled out "I wouldn't trust you with a 10 foot barge pole" I said coldly Just as Michiru and Setsuna came in.

Setsuna gave one look to the woman and the woman quickly disappeared Setsuna following her.

"Is she still not awake?" Michiru said taking me out my daze I shook my head "it's been 3 days Michi but I don't want to leave her side she's my baby sister." I said my eyes filling up with tears again.

" _You_ need to sleep 'Ruka at least let me keep my eye on her while you go home and get some sleep and freshen up" she said.

"But I'm too exhausted to drive Michi what do you want me to do?" I snapped Michiru flinched but quickly put a stern look on her face "Haruka Amaterasu Kaze Tenou you need to sleep you are an eternal just this once I'm sure the princess won't mind you using your powers freely." She said

I realised she was right and rubbed a hand over my face "any change you let me know okay?" I said. She nodded "Of course 'Ruka love" she said I gave her a kiss on the cheek and stroked my little sisters face "I won't be long sis." I said and then teleported away.

A/N 2- well that's chapter 4 up sorry its took so long this was a pretty difficult chapter to write.

 **'The moonlight is a messenger of love.'**


	5. resurrection

**User Disclaimer- I do not own sailor moon and friends that honour belongs to Takeuchi-Sama I just enjoy playing with its fabulous characters nor do I get paid for this**

A/N 1- short but here we go before we get to the Happy ending (she hopes) plus getting visits but barely any reviews I need to know if this has peoples interest so please drop me a pm or review to let me know people are actually reading this

Chapter 5- Resurrection

Michiru POV

As I look out the hospital window. Snow was beginning to fall Makoto loved the first snow of the season yet here she was in a coma barely hanging on to life.

Of course Haruka and obviously Makoto didn't know when she consummated her marriage to Nephrite their string became gold.

If something wasn't done soon she was going to die leaving Haruka without her sister and Ziarre without both of her parents

I knew this because I asked Minako privately if she would grant me just enough power to keep an eye on Makoto and Nephrites relationship of course she granted my wish

Their string was fading why hadn't he been reborn yet it's already been over a month gods please Nephrite please your wife and daughter need you.

As I grabbed my sister in laws hand the Machines went crazy the nurses came running in there was a flash of light and a high pitched sound leaving the nurses and doctor covering their ears and shutting their eyes tight.

To my surprise Haruka and Setsuna came running in. "What the heck is going on Michiru?" Haruka said

"I don't know I just took her hand and everything went mad" I said

"Makoto, please don't give up now." Setsuna said

"What do you mean Setsuna?" Haruka said.

There was another bright light and a hum and Setsuna relaxed I looked at Makoto and saw the gold string shining brightly again.

 **Apartment complex**

Nephrite awoke startled and shocked "hang on wasn't I dead a short time ago?" he said as he looked around the Apartment and shouted his wife's name as he got up "Mako?" no answer he shouted again to no avail he then realised he was naked he went to the empty bedroom and luckily there was still clothes in the wardrobe he was guessing she hadn't got around to emptying the wardrobes yet so it went in his favour.

His chest began to hurt he then got a vision of a hospital room the 3 outers near Makotos bed nearly in tears.

He ran out of the apartment and headed toward the hospital which was a 10 minute walk but Nephrite was running he had a bad feeling that if he didn't get there soon his wife and daughter would die and he would be lonely again...

A/N 2- well that's it now working on the ending hope it wasn't to short

 **'The moonlight is a messenger of love'**


	6. forever and always

User Disclaimer- I do not own sailor moon and friends that honour belongs to Takeuchi-sama i just enjoy playing with the characters nor do i get paid for this

A/N 1 okay so I've gone back and edited the earlier chapters so this ties in with the Rei and Jadeite trilogy as i did want to do a series and this one made sense with it being an angst story so its now part of the angst series

 **Chapter 6-forever and always (Epilogue)**

Nephrite ran to the hospital and found the ward his young wife was on he ran to the reception "I'm looking for my wife?" he said.

"What's her name sir?" the young receptionist said.

"Makoto Kino-Tenou" he said

The nurse typed her name onto the computer "oh, here she is follow me sir." The woman said

Nephrite nodded and thanked her they walked to the room.

"I can go from here thank you" he said bowing

The woman smiled and bowed back "of course sir"

He walked into the room the girls had their backs to him he put his hand on Harukas shoulder...

Haruka POV

As I felt that warm hand on my shoulder I was suddenly filled with a new hope I turned my head and found a pair of pale blue eyes shining with tears I looked up a bit further to find a mess of long brown hair

"Hello Haruka" he finally said the other girls turned startled. "Well that worked quicker than I thought it would" Setsuna murmured.

And for the first time I actually threw myself into his arms and broke down he embraced me with the warmth of an older brother that would give his little sister which in a way was true as he is married to my sister I was 21 and he had just turned 22 so he was my big brother in an odd roundabout way.

I finally stopped crying and grabbed my girlfriends hand and we stepped aside so Nephrite could get to his wife, he sat on the bed and began to slowly wake his wife.

"Mako-love come on its time to wake up." He turned to me "How long has she been out?" he said

"Three and a half days when we moved her over to our place she was fine we had a bit of an upset as you made that apartment home but she couldn't be alone Nephrite not after everything she's been through and I would rather all 3 of you stay with us when Ziarre is born as we have all learnt life is too short and next time you might not get so lucky." I said to him.

He nodded in response and turned back to Makoto he kissed her forehead, then her cheek and finally moved to her lips he kissed her until she began to respond. She opened her eyes slowly. "Neph?" she croaked.

"Yes it's me my love." The pair looked over to Setsuna who had tears in her eyes "I'm so glad." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Me and Michiru hugged our best friend who smiled and said she was fine "soon the family will be complete." She said

"Uh sorry to break the sappy moment up but I think my waters have just broken." Makoto said

I rang the buzzer and the doctors came running in "okay, what's going on here?"A man who looked like the head doctor said "My sister's waters have just broken." I said.

They tried to usher me and the other outers out "no! I need my sister" Makoto cried tears rolling down her cheeks she looked so young and so vulnerable just like the first time holy shit this was the rebirth of their daughter no wonder she insisted on the name Ziarre that was the baby's name in silver millennium.

The doctors ushered the other 2 out and I sent a mind message to them saying they needed to contact the others

I stood next to my brother in law and uttered "at least you are here on time this time around." I said with a smirk.

His cheeks flamed red "wasn't my fault I fainted last time." He said his face burning bright red it was times like these I missed having Rei, Jadeite and Hotaru around I missed the banter perhaps we could convert the rest of the house for them 3 to join us as well we lived in a huge place which needed some care and attention and now we was in a time of relative peace I had been thinking about it more and more recently.

I was bought out of my thoughts with Makotos scream Kami she was coming quick mind you she was pretty quick last time around when I nearly world shook my brother in law to the next system as he was so close to missing his daughter's birth.

I took my sisters hand and tried comforting her as best as I could she squeezed my hand gods was this woman getting stronger. Wouldn't surprise me she is my sister after all.

After a few more contractions the doctor said she was ready for the final bit which would lead to the birth of my niece I felt the presence of the others anxiously awaiting the arrival of the baby.

Makoto gave one final pained cry and a high pitched wail pieced the room. Well she certainly has a good set of lungs.

The doctor smiled and passed Ziarre to her mother who had tears rolling down her cheeks the baby instantly stopped wailing

"Neph she is so perfect." Makoto whispered

"Just like her mother." Nephrite smiled and passed her to me

I looked down at my beautiful niece Her shock of brown and blonde hair was combated with the most piercing blue eyes I have ever seen she must have got her eyes from all 4 of us as there were specks of emerald in there "you're Beautiful" I murmured she squeezed her eyes tight and the emerald mark of Jupiter appeared on her forehead but it was slightly different it had the gold of Uranus as its outline she truly was a mix of me and my beautiful sister who was smiling at me.

Once the doctor got her cleaned up after the unpleasant bit he smiled and turned to Makoto and Nephrite and said "you can have visitors now but not too many, we don't want to scare her do we?"

Makoto scoffed even though she was exhausted "please doc she's a Kino-Tenou not much scares us" she said smirking at me I smirked back and carried on staring at my gorgeous niece

The first ones to come in were Rei, Hotaru and Jadeite. "Aunt' 'Ruka" my older niece squealed

"Quiet it down firefly remember Ziarre is only an hour old" Jadeite said

"Sorry daddy" she whispered I was glad for her rebirth to her real parents after Galaxia she was living a relatively normal childhood and had already come into her powers but now she was a relatively normal 4 year old and she looked so tiny in her senshi uniform luckily the glaive adapted to whatever height she was so it wasn't 3 times her height. "she's beautiful aunt Mako" she whispered clambering up onto the bed so she could hug her aunt who happily returned the hug she then turned to Nephrite and her eyes began to shine with unshed tears "Uncle Neph?" she said

"Yes it's me sweetheart. I couldn't leave my favourite niece forever could I?" she shook her head and threw herself into his arms "I'm sorry I couldn't save you uncle Neph" she said sobbing into his neck he sat on the chair and put the sobbing girl into his knee and made her look at him "Listen 'Taru you did the best you could with your ability and the age you are now remember you are still little but you are wise beyond your years. I love you okay?" the little girl sniffed and nodded and put her arms out

With Nephrites support I passed my niece to Hotaru and her face lit up "she is really my cousin?" she murmured "of course princess" Rei said it was the first she spoke since she walked into the room with her daughter and husband.

Makoto smiled "we are a family forever and always"

 **THE END**

A/N 2 okay thats the end of this one who should i do next leave our suggestions in comments and reviews

 **"the moonlight is a messenger of love"**


End file.
